


Second Chances

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Homosexuality, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Summer of 1899, Teenagers, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Albus Dumbledore isn't religious, but one day he breaks down as asks Merlin, that if it is his will, to take away all these sinful feelings and dreams about boys.   Moments later, instead of the feelings going away, he meets Gellert Grindelwald and sparks fly.  Can Gellert help Albus through this crisis?  And can Gellert realize that he has a choice of whether or not to take advantage of Albus' feelings and lead him down a dark path?





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/gifts).



Disclaimer:  The Harry Potter universe and Gellert/Albus belongs to JKR.

A/N:  This is my tenth Grindeldore oneshot, along with another multi-chapter fic that will be a long one.   I am having SO MUCH FUN with this pairing you have no idea.  This one is somewhat about coming to terms with homosexuality in a society where it is forbidden. 

.~.

Second Chances

.~.

Albus stood in front of the well in the center of the square in Godric’s Hollow, the sun streaming down on his back, making him question the decision to wear his violet waistcoat.  He glanced down at the transparent water, which was barely moving.  His young face was reflected back at him.  If he could’ve, Albus would’ve smacked his reflection.  Instead, he turned away and stared into the distance, a heavy feeling settling over his heart as he thought about what had been bothering him.  
  
In Albus’ left hand, he held a bronze knut that he absently kept turning over and over.  Albus knew he was much too old to believe that if you throw a knut into a well and made a wish it would come true.  But if Albus was completely honest with himself, it wasn’t just a wish that he was planning to make. 

He wouldn’t call himself religious - not many wizards were - but he did believe in a higher power.  Many wizards and witches believed that Merlin was an enlightened being who had visited Earth, as he had been the most powerful wizard of all time.  Albus had sworn he’d felt a comforting presence around him at times and the word Merlin would pop into head. 

Albus was at his wits end dealing with his deepest darkest secret that he was now ready to turn to a higher power for answers.  Many nights he’d wished and prayed that he wasn’t _that_ way.  Shame was his constant companion.  No matter what sleeping draught he took, the dreams hadn’t stopped.  They got more vivid every night.  Last night a boy had brought him off and Albus had returned the favor.  However, Albus felt that love was present between them, even while engaging in an act that could be seen as degrading.  Albus still couldn’t see the boy’s face, the one who was always featured in his dreams.  Albus fervently wished that all this would go away, that the dreams would stop, that he could like girls like he was supposed to.  

 _Merlin, if it is your will, take this burden from me.  This curse.  These sinful thoughts and feelings._  
  
Albus dropped the coin into the well and watched as it fell and sank, finding a home with the other knuts that lined the bottom.  The water splashed where the coin had dropped.  A ripple expanded and eventually crashed against the stone walls.  Moments later the water calmed and Albus could clearly see his reflection again.  He waited, but no sign appeared, and nothing popped into his head.  Albus glumly sighed, still staring down at the water, waiting for an answer but knowing he wouldn’t get one.  
  
But then, the picture changed.  The water shimmered with sparkling light for just a moment until the water cleared and a figure appeared next to Albus’ reflection, coming to stand by his side.   

Albus felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.  He flinched and whirled around to find out just who had touched him.  
  
Standing before Albus was the most beautiful creature Albus had ever seen.  The boy was tall, taller than Albus by quite a bit.  His golden ringlets spilled down to his neck.  His face was perfectly chiseled with pronounced cheekbones and his milky white skin was flawless, except for a tiny scar near his left temple.  While the boy could be described as pretty, the boy exuded an aura of masculinity, in the way he carried himself with confidence.  But his eyes, oh his eyes!  They drew Albus in like a moth to a flame.  Those hypnotic eyes gave the boy a dangerous air about him.  One eye was a lovely shade of blue, the other misshapen and grey.  All it had taken was one glance at this boy and Albus knew in his heart this was the boy from his dreams, here in the flesh right in front of him.

"Hi," said the boy, a teasing smile on his lovely face.

“Uh…” Albus brilliantly croaked.    
  
"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself," said the boy, taking Albus' response in stride.  "I'm Gellert."  
  
The boy extended his hand and Albus automatically reached out to shake it.  "What's your name?" Gellert asked when Albus wasn't forthcoming.  
  
"Albus."  Thankfully he'd regained his ability to talk like a normally functioning human being.  Albus's hand fit perfectly in Gellert's and he took a second too long to pull away.  A blush creeped up on Albus' normally pale cheeks.  
  
Gellert was speaking and Albus thought that he'd never hear a more captivating voice.  "I'm new to the area.  Would you be willing to show me around?"  
  
"Sure," Albus said with a shrug, hoping he didn't sound too eager.  "If you like."  
  
"Oh, I'd like."  Gellert's voice was low.  
  
Albus swallowed hard.  This boy was utterly perfect.  Too perfect.  Albus searched for a safe topic to break the silence.  "What school do you attend?"  
  
Gellert tried not to grimace at the question.  "I went to Durmstrang."  
  
Albus nodded.  "So you are from Germany, then.”

“That’s right,” said Gellert.  “But we studied English extensively.”

“I can tell,” said Albus.   “Your English is perfect.”

Gellert gave him a mock bow.   “I know.”  He winked at Albus, who blushed.   "Let's go!"

Albus slowly led them through the town, pointing out the little shops and restaurants as they passed.  

“So did you graduate school already?" Albus wanted to know as they passed a cafe, the _Newt's Eye_.  “You look like you’re old enough.”  
  
Gellert shook his head and smirked.  "Let's just say I'm on an extended break.  I’m actually only sixteen, but people always think I'm older."

“Oh,” said Albus.  He had an inkling that Gellert didn’t want to talk about his schooling, so he didn’t pry. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Gellert boldly asked.  “I’d really like to.”

“Why would I let you do that?” Albus asked, his voice shaking just a bit.   Had he been found out?

“Because you obviously want me as much as I want you.  Don’t worry, no one is watching us.”  Gellert sounded so blasé, as if he was talking about the weather. 

Albus looked around but the passerby weren’t paying any attention to them, each caught up in their own errands.  “Gellert, someone might see,” Albus hissed.

“It would mean very much to me if you’d let me hold your hand,” Gellert said, his voice dangerously low. 

Albus got lost in those eyes and found himself agreeing.   He offered Gellert his hand, who took it and intertwined their fingers.  

Gellert kept walking, pulling Albus along, their hands hidden under Albus’ waistcoat.  “See, this isn’t so bad.”

A little thrill ran through Albus.  He’d never broken any major rules in his life and it felt good to rebel.  “No,” he agreed.  “I like it very much.”

Gellert smiled at him.  “I knew you would.   I can always tell, about men.  It’s like a sixth sense.”

“I don’t want anyone to be able to tell about me,” said Albus with a shudder.  “Some things I want to keep private.”

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t wear a purple waistcoat,” Gellert offered, giving Albus a tiny smirk. 

Albus blushed.  “I just like purple.  That doesn’t mean I’m…”

“Gay?” Gellert knowingly stared at Albus.   “It’s alright to say it.”

Albus yanked his hand away. 

“This was a mistake,” Albus said hurriedly.  “I’d better be getting back to my family.”  He turned to leave but Gellert tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait.  Please.”

Albus spun back around to face Gellert.  "What?" He snapped.

"I know it's hard," said Gellert, sounding sympathetic. "I went through the same thing when I realized I was inclined towards men.  But running away from it only makes it worse.  Let me tell you, there's nothing wrong with you."  
  
"Yeah?" Albus said shakily.  "How do you know?"  
  
Gellert stared wistfully at him.  "Because you're perfect, Albus.  So fucking perfect."  
  
Albus bristled.  "I don’t believe you.”  
  
“You don’t have to, but it’s true.  _This isn’t your fault_ ,” Gellert stressed.  “It’s just something that some people are born with, just like magic.”  
  
“All this time, I tried to suppress it,” Albus confessed.  “I focused on academics, threw myself into winning every accolade that Hogwarts offered.  It had worked beautifully - until now.  Thanks _ever_ so much for that."  He glared at Gellert, expecting to put him off.  
  
But Gellert was not deterred so easily.  "Albus, I want to show you what you've been missing.  Let me show you how good it can be for people like us.”  
  
"But it's illegal," Albus breathed.  "We can't!"  He protested.    
  
“I don’t care.”  Gellert leaned forward to capture Albus’ lips but Albus when took a step back, the German boy pulled back and released Albus’ hand.

“I can’t, Gellert."  Albus sounded full of regret.  
  
Gellert shrugged, trying to play it off.  "I see you’re not ready.  If you ever change your mind, I'm staying in Godric's Hollow, at my great aunt Bathilda's house.  Look me up if you want."  He turned to go, his ego absolutely deflated.  He’d really thought that Albus had been interested.  Apparently he was a fool.  
  
"Wait.”  Albus touched his shoulder and Gellert turned back around.  “I live in Godric's Hollow," Albus informed him.  "My house is right next to Bathilda's."  
  
Gellert chuckled softly.  "What a coincidence.  It must be fate."  He leered at Albus.   
  
"Perhaps."  Albus gave him a half-smile. 

Gellert’s expression quickly sobered.  He stared intently at Albus, captivating the boy with the intensity that gleamed in his eyes.  He took hold of Albus' hands, smoothing his thumb across the finger pads.   "Albus, if you wanted to pursue this further, know that I would never, _ever_ hurt you."  
  
Albus frowned at him.  "I wasn’t born yesterday.  You can't promise that."  
  
"I promise that's what I feel, today,” Gellert insisted.  “I like to live in the moment, Albus.  Join me and we'll have fun together.”  
  
“That’s not good enough,” said Albus, crossing his arms.  “If I’m to bare my heart, I need some reassurance that you’re not going to break it into tiny pieces.”

Gellert frowned.  “Albus, you seem to be the kind of person that is always thinking about the consequences your actions could have on the future.  Getting good grades.  Winning awards.   Have you ever lived in the moment?”

“I… no,” Albus admitted.  “I can’t say I have.”

“That’s how I live my life, in the moment,” said Gellert, his mismatched eyes wild with excitement.  “I don’t think about the future unless I’m forced to.”

“Forced to?” Albus questioned, raising an eyebrow.  “Why would you be forced to?”

Gellert colored, having let that accidentally slip.  “Forget I said that.  I’m more interested in ways that I can enjoy myself right now.   And right now I want you.  Tell me how you are feeling.”

“All I know is that I’m terrified,” Albus confessed.

“Of me?”

“Maybe,” Albus whispered.  “Of my feelings for a boy.”

"You're still not sure, are you?" Gellert said softly. 

“I _think_ I want you.”

Gellert grinned, happy that Albus was saying what he truly felt.  “Are you willing to find out?"    
  
Albus gave him a tiny nod.  
  
Gellert looked behind him and pulled them into a secluded corner of the cobblestone street, where they could not be seen by any passerby.   “We’re safe here, hidden from view,” he assured Albus, who was trembling. 

Gellert soothingly ran his hands up and down Albus’ arms in an attempt to calm him. 

His heart thudding in his chest, Albus gently leaned in and gave Gellert a chaste peck on the lips.  It was nice, but it didn’t give him any major revelations about his sexuality.   

“I’m afraid that wasn’t very helpful,” Albus admitted. 

Gellert rolled his eyes.  “You have to do it properly, Albus.  Let me?”  
  
“Yes.  Please, Gellert.” 

Albus shivered as he let Gellert cup his face.  Gellert gently ran a finger across Albus’ right cheek bone and Albus leaned into the touch.  Then Gellert leaned in slowly, oh so slowly and grazed Albus’ lips with his own.   He applied a bit more pressure and cupped the back of Albus’ head with his free hand before bringing their lips together.   Gellert licked Albus’ lips, asking for entrance.  Albus willingly opened his mouth, letting Gellert inside.   Albus moaned softly as Gellert’s tongue gently pressed against his.   What was happening to him?  As Gellert’s questing tongue grew more bold, Albus felt a tightening in his pants.   Albus held on a few more seconds, his mind wiped blissfully blank as their tongues swiped and curled, Gellert introduced him into a new world of desire.   Finally Albus pulled away before things could get too heated.  Albus knew if he didn’t stop now, he might never be able to.

His face flushed, Albus couldn’t stop starting back at Gellert, shocked to the core.  He knew that this was right for him, had always been right, but he hadn’t confirmed it until now.   Albus Dumbledore officially liked boys.

“So?” Gellert asked, anxious to hear Albus' answer.  "How'd it go?"

“Woah,” Albus breathed, relieved that Gellert didn’t seem as unaffected as he sounded.  Gellert’s pupils were blown wide and his hands were shaking.  Apparently their kiss had made an impression on Gellert too.

“Good?”

“Uh huh.”  Albus was still trying to remember his own name.   The only name he could remember right now was Gellert, the beautiful creature that had just introduced him to what true passion could feel like.

Gellert smugly grinned.  “That good, huh?”

“It’s never felt like that before for me,” Albus informed him, still sounding breathless.    

“So, you’re gay then,” said Gellert, hoping that Albus would be willing to admit it so he’d stop beating himself up about it.

“I guess I am.”  Albus blushed, but gave Gellert a hopeful smile.  “That was lovely.  Can I see you again?  Tonight?”

“Oh, you’re going to be seeing a lot more of me besides tonight,” Gellert informed him.  “That is, if you want.”

“Uh huh.”  Albus gave Gellert a blissful smile.  He felt like he could float away on a cloud, still lightheaded from the kiss.   And even better, Gellert wanted to see him again.  And again.

Gellert couldn’t help it, he gave an honest-to-God giggle.  “Oh Albus.  If only you could see yourself!  You look like you’re drunk.”

Albus gave him a sappy smile.  “Maybe I am.  Drunk on you.”

Gellert opened his mouth to return with a sarcastic remark but ended up closing his eyes and clutching his head instead.   _Not now!_   He desperately thought.  _Not in front of Albus._   _Not when we just met._

“Help me sit down,” Gellert pleaded.  “Ahhh!  It hurts.” 

“Gellert?”  Albus was paralyzed with fear, but he was still able to help Gellert sit down with his back to the wall.   “Merlin, what’s wrong?”  Albus sat down next to Gellert, taking the boy’s hand in his, trying to anchor him.  “What can I do?”

“It’s… almost over,” Gellert gritted out.   The pictures were coming too fast.  Albus and him, they were so much older.  The middle of his forehead was on fire, where his inner third eye rested.  Then the sensation faded to a tiny prickle and then it was gone.

“What the hell, Gellert!” Albus cried once Gellert had re-opened his eyes.   “What just happened?”  Albus gently pushed Gellert's sweaty bangs away from his face.

“I Saw…” Gellert winced.   “I Saw us.  In the future.”

Albus gasped, covering his hand with his mouth.  “Are you really a Seer?  Is that what you meant when you said you were forced to see the future?”

“Yes.  It’s both a blessing and a curse.”  Gellert shook his head.  “But if I could get rid of it, I would.  You believe me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” said Albus, much to Gellert's relief.  “Seers are rare, but they do exist, especially if the wizard or witch is particularly powerful, like I know you must be.  What did you See?”

Gellert swallowed hard.  “I Saw two possible futures where you and I worked side by side.”

“Really?”  A starry-eyed Albus gazed at him hopefully.  “Tell me.”

“I’m not sure if I should,” Gellert cautioned.  “This isn’t your burden, Albus.”

“Please tell me,” Albus insisted.  “Don’t bear this alone.”

Gellert nervously chewed on his lower lip.   “Alright.  The first one was when we ruled together over the… nevermind.”

“Ruled?  What are you talking about?” Albus asked, really confused now.

Gellert shook his head, not wanting to dwell on that.   “The other future was where we were both Aurors.   It took every bit of both of our powers combined to bring down a Dark Lord who was hell-bent on destroying the world.”

“But we were together in both futures, right?”

“Yes,” said Gellert.  “But…”

“Then either future’s alright with me.”  Albus gave him a sweet, innocent smile.  “Just as long as I get to be with you.”

“You have no idea what you’re getting into, becoming involved with me,” Gellert muttered, guilt seeping into his voice.   “I've made some terrible decisions in my past. I could really fuck you up, Albus.  And you'd probably let me.  That terrifies me.”

But Albus didn’t seem too bothered by Gellert’s melancholy remark.  “Does this have anything to do with why you got expelled from Durmstrang?”  Albus pressed. 

Gellert nodded.  “I am of the opinion that all magic should be studied, including dark magic.  I experimented with dark magic and went in a direction that the school did not approve of.  Therefore, I was expelled.”

“At Hogwarts, I was taught that the Dark Arts should be left alone, that they were too dangerous to learn,” said Albus.  “But I can see your perspective, especially if one is particularly talented or powerful enough to handle it.  Why shouldn’t I study all magic?  That sounds fascinating, actually.  Will you teach me, Gellert?”

Now that Gellert had piqued his curiosity, Albus wanted to know more.  Of course he did. 

A fluttery feeling in his gut told Gellert that this was an important turning point in his life.   He could easily lead Albus down one road or the other, depending on how he played this very conversation. 

Just when Gellert was about to answer, he heard a voice in his head, saying, _you_ _must choose between what is_ _easy_ _and what is_ _right._

Steeling himself, Gellert knew what he had to do.

“Actually, Albus, I take that back what I said about dark magic."  Gellert caught his eyes, and said with sincerity, "It can only lead to trouble.”

“Alright,” said Albus, still confused.  “But you just said otherwise.  I feel like I’m missing something.”

“I’ll tell you another time,” Gellert promised, his voice dipping low almost like a caress.  “Darling.” 

Albus shivered at the endearment as Gellert intertwined their fingers again.  “Someday I’ll tell you everything, but not now.   I just want to spend the day with you, just us.”

“I’d like that very much,” said Albus, giving Gellert another besotted grin.

Gellert could get addicted to those, where Albus looked as if Gellert were someone as enlightened as Merlin himself.   “Where do you want to go?” Gellert asked.  “The world is practically at our fingertips.”

Albus sighed happily.  “It doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you.” 

“You’re so cheesy, Albus,” Gellert shook his head, but he was grinning.  Perhaps he really could lead them down another path, one without so much darkness and pain.   Albus was worth it, worth changing his perspective on the world.   Perhaps he'd been given another chance to change his ways before it really was too late.

“You love it,” Albus teased.

Gellert rested his forehead against Albus’ for just a second, not caring who saw.  “Yeah, I really do.”

.~.

 

The End

.~.

A/N:  I know this doesn’t fit with canon but I wanted to give them a shot at having a happy ending for once.   I think it would be really cool in an alternate history if they both became Aurors and had to fight another powerful wizard who became the Dark Lord of the century.  If Grindelwald didn’t turn dark, someone else probably would and rally the purebloods around him or her.  Conditions are perfect for that to happen during such a vulnerable time in world history. 

Someone needs to write this fic!  I don’t have the time LOL.

 

 

 

 

     


End file.
